The present invention relates to a chip antenna which is used in mobile communication terminals, local area networks (LAN) and the like. Particularly, the present invention relates to a chip antenna in which a part of an antenna conductor line is formed on the surface of a circuit board, and an antenna body with an antenna formed therein can be installed on the circuit board in a simple manner, so that the installation of the chip antenna can be rendered easier, and that the thickness of the chip antenna can be reduced.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. Hei-10-93320 discloses a chip antenna for use in mobile communication terminals, LAN and the like.
As shown in FIG. 1, this chip antenna includes: a parallelepiped antenna body 10 having a installation face; an internal conductor line 20 formed helically within the antenna body 10 and having a dipping terminal 30 on its end, for being connected to the conductor line 20; and a fixing terminal 40 formed on another end of the antenna body 10, for fixing the chip antenna 50.
Further, as shown in FIG. 2, a capacitance-forming electrode is formed within the chip antenna so as to insert an LC resonance circuit 60 into the parallelepiped antenna body 10.
In the conventional chip antenna 50 constituted as described above, the conductor line 20 is formed within the antenna body 10 to form an antenna. Accordingly, the occupation area of the conductor line 20 is increased, and therefore, the thickness of the chip antenna 50 is increased, this being a serious disadvantage.
Further, in the case where a separate LC resonance circuit 60 is formed within the antenna body 10 of the chip antenna, the capacity of the circuit 60 is limited by the antenna body 10. Further, when the chip antenna 50 is fixed, there has to be provided a fixing terminal 40 which is not related to the conductor line in anyway, this being also a disadvantage.
The present invention is intended to overcome the above described disadvantages of the conventional techniques.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a chip antenna in which apart of an antenna conductor line is formed on the surface of a circuit board, and an antenna body with an antenna formed therein can be installed on the circuit board in a simple manner, so that the installation of the chip antenna can be rendered easier, and that the thickness of the chip antenna can be reduced.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a chip antenna in which a separate fixing terminal for fixing the chip antenna to the antenna body is not required, and in forming an LC resonance circuit on a PCB, a chip capacitor and a chip inductor can be easily installed.
In achieving the above objects, the chip antenna according to the present invention includes an antenna body having an antenna-forming conductor line located therein, and a feeding terminal located on one end thereof an antenna-forming conductor pattern located on a face of a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) and arranged to be connected to the conductor line of the antenna body; a feeding line located on one side of the conductor pattern on the face of the PCB and arranged to be connected to the feeding terminal of the antenna body; and a fixing terminal located on another side of the conductor pattern on the face of the PCB and arranged to be connected to the conductor line of the antenna body, wherein the antenna body is mounted on the face of the PCB.